1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information management system for a network and a corresponding information management method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One proposed information management system for the network utilizes information including personal information of each user and opens a user's exclusive page in a network server connecting with an open network, such as the Internet, without any specific permission of the user. Another proposed information management system requires the user to access the network server via the network and directly input personal information into the network server to open the user's exclusive page.
In the system of opening the user's exclusive page in the network server without permission of the user, however, there is a possibility that the personal information of the user is leaked to the network against the user's intention by a third person's illegal action like hacking or malfunction of the network server, since the network server is connected to the open network.
In the system of opening the user's exclusive page in the network server according to the user's direct input of the personal information via the network, on the other hand, the user is required to input diverse pieces of the personal information to open the user's exclusive page. This undesirably requires intricate operations for opening the user's exclusive page. Any of the prior art systems manages the information regarding the items purchased by each user only after opening the user's exclusive page. The information regarding the items purchased by the user before opening the user's exclusive page is thus not reflected on the user's exclusive page.